Damian Wayne(Robin)
Damian is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Talia had drugged Batman's drink and briefly held sway over him. Talia became pregnant and kept it secret. Damian was born and raised among the League of Assassins. Ra's Al Ghul, his grandfather, saw Damian as the future of the League and its eventual leader. He was rigorously trained in the art of killing and little else. At age 4, he climbed the mountains of Interlaken. On his first attempt, Damian fell and broke a wrist but made it to the top anyway. At age 6, he hacked int NORAD. A few years later, Damian failed to save his grandfather when Deathstroke staged a coup. He only managed to stab Deathstroke in his right eye before the enemy fled. Damian wanted to immerse Ra's' body in the Lazarus Pit but Talia insisted he was beyond healing. Damian craved vengeance but Talia suddenly declared they were going to Gotham City to meet his father for the first time. Batman didn't believe Talia's revelation but felt Damian was better off with him than the League. Damian insisted he would fine by himself but Batman took him back to Wayne Manor. He had to quickly adapt to the shock of downsizing to one sarcastic servant. He also found the fabled Batcave smaller than he imagined but found it very efficient. While examining Batman's retired costumes, Damian noticed the Robin costume and inquired about it. The next morning, Damian began training at 5:00 and used Bruce's grandfather's sword to practice on the topiary sculptures outside the manor. Once he was done, Damian went to the Batcave and downloaded intelligence about Ubu, the second in command of Deathstroke, whom he saw at the coup. He then sneaked away and infiltrated Bruce Wayne's office at Wayne Enterprises to review his birthright. He concluded someone was skimming revenue at the Argentina office. Damian presented the data about Ubu to Wayne but was sent back home. Once evening fell, Damian went after Ubu alone and proved his better. Ubu tried to run but Damian kept up. Ubu refused to give any information away. Damian was content with executing him but Nightwing prevented him from doing so. Damian fought Nightwing but lost. While tied up, Damian declared he was Batman's son much to Nightwing's surprise. The two quickly developed a sibling rivarly. While antithetical to Grayson, Damian reiterated he was the one who was Wayne's son by blood. Batman lost his patience with Damian and instructed him to keep his center and not let vengeance guide his actions. Batman decided the best thing to do was keep Damian at his side as Robin. Together, they infiltrated the Gotham Coliseum and found Dr. Kirk Langstrom. Not heeding Batman's instructions, Robin gave their position away by tossing Langstrom out of his lab. Robin recognized Langstrom's recollection of two mountain peaks that looked like cat ears and revealed to Batman he was describing Interlaken, where Ra's had a compound. Langstrom's family was indeed being held there. Dr. Langstrom's daughter, Rebecca, secretly slipped a recorded message to Robin. The message was an ultimatum issued by Deathstroke. Come alone by 48 hours or his mother would be killed. After stopping off in London, Damian ditched his father and followed a set of coordinates to an oil rig 50 miles off the coast of the Outer Hebrides. Deathstroke gloated at Damian coming to his own death. Batman soon arrived at the rig and created a diversion that led the Man-Bat Ninja army to the surface, where Nightwing and Dr. Langstrom were waiting with doses of antidote. Robin went after Deathstroke and fought him one on one. Despite having his arms stabbed and broken, Robin used his wits to trick Deathstroke into scalding himself from a pipe. Instead of killing Deathstroke, Robin spared his life. Robin reunited with Talia and Batman and took an escape pod to the surface as the rig collapsed. Batman insisted Damian should stay with him. Talia relented and instructed Damian to learn from his father to become great. Damian wanted to drive back home, but Batman still refused to let him. During the Atlantean incident, Batman called in Nightwing and Robin to finish the Scarecrow case. In short order, they found the Scarecrow and the rest of his henchmen. After taking out the henchmen, Nightwing and Robin jammed Scarecrow's two guns in unison. Robin took the lead and took the psychopath out with a flying kick. Both were unaware they were being watched by another the whole time from the building's skylight. Talon observed and left after Scarecrow was defeated. Talon continued to follow and watch Robin in secret. Talon and the Grandmaster of the Court decided to use Robin as a pawn in their secret plan. Instead of using Talon as the immortal general of the Court's army, Robin would be manipulated into taking up the position while Grandmaster and Talon ruled the Court together. Robin tried to be the good son but struggled due to his prior training from the League of Assassins. During the height of the Dollmaker case, Robin deduced the connection between the children kidnapped from Gotham City and a toy company named Schott's Toys. The children all owned toys from it. Rather than inform Batman, Robin stole the Batmobile and drove to Ichabod, a town 60 miles outside the city, where Schott's Toys was based. As he neared Ichabod, Robin called Batman and told him. Batman was not pleased and reminded him of the mantra of "justice before vengeance." As Robin investigated Schott's Toys, he found blood, surgical tools, scared children, and dead bodies. He encountered the Dollmaker. Dollmaker asserted he was helping the children. Robin called him a psychopath and vowed he would pay. Batman soon joined the battle but Robin ran off to capture the Dollmaker. Dollmaker's pleas fell on deaf ears and Robin only became more and more infuriated. He got out a Batarang and promised to teach him about helplessness. Dollmaker tried to run but Robin threw out a bola and snagged his legs. Dollmaker pleaded with Robin and kept stating he loved the children. Robin threatened to tear his heart out. However, Dollmaker's whimpering made Robin hesitate and he was spared. Robin turned his back and reminded himself of "justice before vengeance." While he was distracted, Dollmaker got up and armed himself with a log. Before Dollmaker could attack, Talon appeared and ripped his heart out from behind. Talon advised Robin to trust his instincts then vanished from the scene. Batman arrived and accused Robin of the deed. Robin admitted he could have done it easily but didn't out of respect for Batman. When Batman asked who did, Robin told him to figure it out and walked off. Back home, Damian settled in a study and continued his study of Charles Dickens with a copy of "Oliver Twist." He fell asleep on a couch. He awoke to Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend Samantha Vanaver. Wayne quickly introduced Damian as his ward, not son, and was keeping him a secret from the press corps until the paperwork was finished. After Vanaver left, Damian remarked she was very attractive but a hair pretentious and a little shallow. Wayne noticed the book and remembered he read a lot of Dickens at his age, too. He decided to take in a viewing of the 1948 version of "Oliver Twist" directed by David Lean. Damian agreed to join him if he got his own bowl of popcorn. Later that night, he tried to sneak out again but the latest outgoing security system prevented him. He was infuriated he nor Robin could have their own life and resented being kept at the manor like a prisoner. When Wayne countered things would be different if he were more trustworthy, Robin countered trust went both ways. Damian went to the Batcave to close the Dollmaker case on the Batcomputer and apologized for sneaking out the other night. He was annoyed when Batman went out alone and even more annoyed upon finding out Nightwing was his babysitter. Robin was uninterested in being trained by a "circus clown" and was confident of his late grandfather's training. Nightwing asserted he was trained by Bruce Wayne, the man who repeatedly defeated Ra's al Ghul. Disgusted with the "pure and perfect" Dick Grayson, Robin declared he was Wayne's son and nailed him with a low blow then knocked him down below onto the Batcomputer chair. Robin ran away and saved a couple named Jack and Jill from two thugs. Robin easily defeated them and implored them to get back up. Talon appeared in a nearby alley and asked him to finish them off. They were interrupted by police sirens. Talon introduced himself and invited Robin to follow him. They settled into Talon's home. Talon offered him a chance to help eradicate crime once and for all with no rules and no limits. Robin was intrigued but needed time to think. Talon let him keep a sai as a gift and a device to communicate with later when the decision was made. He was caught trying to sneak back into his bedroom. After a war of words, Wayne threatened to send Damian to a school in Switzerland ran by a retired general if he didn't shape up. Dick Grayson tried to reason with Wayne in private, but he realized that maybe he and Damian lacked what was required to be father and son. Robin overheard and ran away. He activated the device and met with Talon. The next night, they went to The Garden and attacked mob boss Mr. Draco. Robin wouldn't execute Draco and instead gathered evidence to convict him. Talon insisted Draco's army of lawyers would again keep him out of prison and insisted he cross the line. Batman arrived and was about to chase Talon but Robin challenged him and the two fought. The battle spilled over from the roof through a skylight. Batman positioned himself and took the brunt of the fall. Robin ultimately spared Batman but ran off again. Batman tracked down the base of the Court of Owls but he was drugged and dumped into a labyrinth. He experienced a nightmarish hallucination of the future. An adult Damian became Batman, took up arms, and tore the heart out of Gotham, leaving a trail of destruction across the world. As "Damian" shot Batman over and over, Batman lurched closer and held "Damian" in his arms. Batman apologized and asked Damian to forgive him. While Batman recovered, Robin was presented to the Court of Owls by Talon. The Court accepted Talon's choice of protege but asked Robin to reveal his secret identity as a pledge of loyalty. Robin hesitated at first but removed his mask. The Grandmaster, who was Samantha Vanaver, recognized Damian and realized Bruce Wayne was Batman. She ordered Robin's death as a way to deeply hurt Batman. Talon could not execute Robin and did the unthinkable. He turned on the Court and murdered every Owl present. Talon then asked Robin what he would in turn sacrifice. Robin instead called him insane. Talon promised he wouldn't ask Robin to betray Batman any further and would eliminate the opposition. Talon knocked Robin out and sealed him in a casket, forcing him to take part in the resurrection ritual. Talon revived all the dead Talons and left for Wayne Manor. Robin figured out how to release the clamps on the caskets and escaped. He noticed the effect of subzero cold and messaged Pennyworth. Robin returned to the manor and retrieved his sai. As Talon defeated Batman, Robin arrived and defended the latter. Talon ordered Robin to let him die. Robin declared Talon would never let his father die like Talon did. Talon was infuriated and knocked Robin away. He grabbed Batman by the throat and stated they could survive with the Wayne fortune after Batman died. Robin leaped onto Talon's shoulders and punched away. They fought sai to sai but Robin knocked Talon's away and held his to Talon's throat. Robin declared Talon would never replace Batman. As Batman came to, Talon pulled Robin's arm forward and effectively committed suicide. He advised Robin to trust his instincts and perished. Robin saw he left his pocket watch and threw down in disgust. Batman admitted he was proud of Robin and welcomed him home. Robin pulled away and realized he needed to find out who he was. His mind was filled with too many voices - Ra's al Ghul, Talia, Batman. Batman understood and told him about a monastary in the Himalayas that could be of help. Robin remarked he didn't need help but would later on. The two hugged and parted ways. Some time later, Damian glimpsed the monastary and continued hiking. Damian was accepted into the monastary. Unlike the other monks, he chose not to shave his head. About half a year later, he finished scrubbing floors and retired to his room. Damian checked on the Bat tube Movie website on his tablet and saw a "Where's Batman?" video clip from News 52. News of Batman's disappearance was enough to convince Damian to return to Gotham. Back as Robin, he made an unexpected appearance in a battle at the docks between Batman and the Black Mask mob. Robin threw his sai into Black Mask's launcher. The blow back scorched his face. Reelin in agony, he ordered someone to kill Robin. Two men manned a truck and rail gun inside. As Batman fought the man with the gun, Robin climbed up the side and fought the driver. As the truck began to lose control, Robin steered the wheel into a controlled crash. Robin chided Dick Grayson for his poor performance as Batman. Modest as ever, Robin boasted he was more Batman than Grayson would ever be. Robin soon realized they were being followed by Batwoman. They lured her into an alley, ditched the Batmobile, and confronted her. She deduced Batman was really Nightwing then revealed she was there the night Batman died. She took them to the ruins of the warehouse where she and Batman fought Heretic's gang over two weeks prior. Robin didn't trust her but Grayson quickly recalled he trusted Talon. Robin told him to shut up then demanded to know who the likes of Tusk and Firefly were working for. Batwoman didn't know and declined to work with them. On the drive back home, Robin insinuated Grayson wanted Batman to be dead so he could keep the suit. Grayson braked and told him he struggled for years to get out of Batman's shadow, to build a life for himself, and the last thing he wanted was to be Batman. Pennyworth broke up the heated discussion with news he discovered Batman's file on Batwoman. Robin inquired why he didn't know about her. Pennyworth remarked she kept a low profile then played the video. He and Grayson were surprised to learn Batwoman was Katherine Kane. Robin was in the dark. Batman and Robin responded to a distress call from Wayne Tech. They engaged Heretic's gang in the secret sub-level 3 vault. The Heretic became fixated on Robin and ordered Electrocutioner to spare him. Electrocutioner ignored him and continued to electrocute him. Heretic threw a knife into Electrocutioner, killing him. With Robin and Lucius Fox hurt, Batman could not pursue. The villains' leader, Talia, refused to allow Heretic to bring Robin to their base of operations at the Sisters of Perpetual Grace. She preferred to keep him at arm's length. Damian Wayne, meanwhile, was ordered by Batman to endure at least 24 hours of observation out of concern he suffered a concussion. Damian exclaimed Grayson nor Pennyworth was his father. Pennyworth remarked he should be profoundly grateful for that fact and left. Soon after, he suited up in the Batcave and was about to leave on Nightwing's Wingcycle but he was hit in the neck with a dart. The Heretic was waiting for him. Robin tried to fight Heretic but he soon lost consciousness. Alfred Pennyworth soon discovered Robin was gone and alerted Grayson. Luckily, Pennyworth had the foresight to hide a tracking device in Robin's suit. Damian awoke hanging upside down in a straitjacket. The Heretic revealed he was an adult force grown clone of Damian as part of a program initiated by Ra's al Ghul to create the perfect soldier. The Mad Hatter brought him to full consciousness but he still felt something was missing. Heretic wanted to take all of Damian's memories for himself and believed he would then have a soul. Talia discovered what was going on and admonished Heretic. Heretic dropped to his knees and begged Talia to let him have his way and end his suffering. Talia shot him dead. She ordered Mad Hatter to erase all memory of this incident and then make the other "necessary adjustments" to Damian. Batman, Batwoman, and Batwing assaulted the convent, forcing Talia to order a retreat but Bruce and Damian Wayne were left behind. Damian freed himself then his father. Wayne was still disoriented to Damian tried slapping him. Eventually, Wayne blocked Damian. Bruce and Damian Wayne encountered Batman but the tower they were in started to collapse. They struggled to hang on to each other but the structure continued to collapse. Batwing carried Batman, Bruce, and Damian Wayne back to stable ground. Bruce Wayne ordered Grayson and Damian to return to the city without so much as thanking everyone. A week later, Damian still couldn't believe he was just a tool to program to his mother. Robin and Nightwing later met with Batwoman on a rooftop after she was attacked by her brainwashed father. Nightwing realized Bruce Wayne supplied Talia with the location of the secret vault and the encrypted drive they recovered from the convent. Robin realized there was more to Talia's plan. Nightwing, Robin, Batwing, and Batwoman infiltrated the World Tech Summit but were soon found out. Talia issued an ultimatum to Damian, join her side or die. Robin fought Tusk one-on-one. Tusk eventually lost his footing and fell. Robin tried to snag him with a grapnel line and pull him, remembering justice not vengeance. However, he soon realized his line was severed and Tusk appeared to be shredded to death by the giant fan blades below. Batwing's battle with Firefly didn't go as well, either. One of the Watchtower Initiative's thrusters was badly damaged. Batwing contacted Robin and asked him to transfer power from the damaged thruster to the two working ones. Robin barely succeeded in just in time and the Watchtower narrowly avoided crashing into the Wayne Enterprises building. Talia, Robin, Batwing, and Batwoman converged on Batman and Nightwing's battle. Talia ordered Batman to execute them. Nightwing was able to make an emotional plea to Batman and break through his programming. He threatened to shoot himself to Talia's dismay. She drew her sword and was about to kill Nightwing when Batman shot the sword out of her hand. Talia made her escape but Onyx attacked to avenge Heretic and the transport crashed into the ocean. Bruce Wayne had a heart-to-heart with Damian back at Wayne Manor. League of Assassin Training Remember Robin Justice not Vengeance.Dont doubt your instincts.I was raised to be the ultimate soldier, a master assassin. My grandfather taught me everything I need to know about personal combat. Get up so I can hurt you some more. Who said surrender was an option? Skills * Grand Theft Auto * Robin can tear someone's Heart out. Missions * Find the Missing Children in Gotham. Weapons # Batmobile # Flashlight Screenshots 99-1.PNG 119.png 120.PNG 36assassin.PNG Al ghul.png 168.PNG 116-1.PNG 139.PNG 136.PNG 104-3.PNG 97-1459898862.PNG 93-1459898861.PNG 44-1462484204.PNG 43-1462484204.PNG 67-1462498627.PNG 117-2.PNG 92-1463104687.PNG 91-1463104687.PNG 88-1463104686.PNG Batman Hush 1738.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Assassins Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Prodigy Category:Neutral Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Sword Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Aristocrats Category:Disguise Category:Team Robin Category:Sarcasm Category:Batman Family Category:Bastard Category:Spy Category:Ninja Category:Torture Victims Category:Birthright Category:Gotham City Category:Americans Category:Stoic Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Characters Category:Jump City Category:Secret Keeper Category:DCUAOM Category:Bloodlust Category:New 52 Category:Martial Artist Category:Wayne Family Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Tacticians Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Vengeance Category:One-Man Army Category:Students Category:League of Shadows Category:Descendants Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Sidekicks Category:Scientists Category:Manslaughter